The Divided World
by Alamos Darkrai
Summary: Amidst of the greatest of legendary Pokemon, seventeen kingdoms each varying in each of their unique type and legend set out to conquer the other for complete control. Their own personal greed masks their true ambitions and drives them to the unthinkable for power. How will these tyrants finish each other off? But will there ever be a victor? Or will chaos be inevitable? (Gen. 1-5)


**The Divided World**

**Prologue**

**Note: This is my first real time considering an actual good Fan Fiction to write about. If anyone spots any error please inform me kindly. Feedback is appreciated! **

The distortion burned purple through the sky at the peak of Spear Pillar. The darkness had ensnared Spear Pillar into complete blackness, yet the purple sky let loose blinding light. The ruins of the broken pillars that cluttered the marble floor shimmered. In fact, everything was shimmering, waving in the confusing light. The marble stone pathway weaving through the middle of the peak lead right to an altar that shined into existence. A large portal over the altar and Giratina crawled through it. A large noise blasted through the air when he landed. "I'm here as I promised," Giratina mumbled.

"Hurry," the Luxray spoke to his temporary companion deep within the tunnels of the mountain. "These tunnels will be sealed tight when the ceremony commences!"

"We've been over this Luxray," the unknown being replied with a dark voice, as if dreading something approaching rapidly. "You are only to lead me up to the top of the mountain, nothing more nor less."

"You don't know these tunnels like I," Luxray said. The follower was unsure whether he were talking to the him or the cold hard walls. "They will do everything they can to confuse the regular traveler from reaching the top."

"Then how do you know the way?" the enormous beast questioned. It was a miracle he fit inside the passageways.

Luxray hesitated for a moment. "That isn't for you to know," he finally said.

"Then how do I know we're going to the top? For all I know you could be leading me to my death," the unknown Pokemon spoke.

Luxray seemed highly offended by this. "You, sir, are the one who willing agreed to follow me up into this place. I'm not an idiot, I know you're a legendary!" Luxray blurted out.

"Just keep us on the path!" he spoke impatiently. Immediately as he said that he regretted it. The temperature dropped fifty degrees in a matter of fifty seconds. Snorunt charged at them wildly with Icy Wind. Luxray easily swatted a school of them away with discharge but another pack of them took their place as soon as they fell.

"They seem to be a bit wound up tonight don't they?" the unknown being's voice rang out through the Snorunt. He was trying just as hard to get rid of them, blasting twenty or so more away with each Hyper Beam he used. It was getting harder to stand the pain, their teeth bit into his skin, a move he recognized as Ice Fang. "Are they usually this aggressive?"

"Usually more," Luxray replied while using thunder. "This is the best mood they've been in for at least a year or so. They must be frightened of your presence." Soon the flanks of Snorunt began to thin out and their energy depleted, but so did Luxray and the legendary. The Snorunt were quickly replaced with two Glalie and a Froslass.

"Watch out, these three are not to be trifled with," Luxray spoke cautiously. Glalie were standing in front of the Froslass in a formation of a triangle. They were obviously Froslass's guards. The Glalie started using Protect along the walls creating an invisible wall of force.

"Luxray, what is the meaning of your arrival here?! You are not welcome here!" Froslass demanded. The moment the words left her mouth the frost of her breath traveled with the sound as one and you could actually see it travel along the walls. Soon the entire cavern walls were shrouded with permafrost by Froslass's mere presence.

Luxray was too tired to strike another foe without catching his breath. He knew their voices by heart and suspected they'd be attempting to block their passage. "I've traveled through these tunnels and know the map of it by heart. I accompany this legend on his voyage to the top of the mountain," Luxray turned to offer Froslass a clearer view of the legend. Even shrouded in darkness Froslass could still make out the distinct features. Her eyes exploded in shock.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," Froslass spoke begging for forgiveness. "I had no idea you traveled alongside him. Allow us to accompany you the rest of the way." She crouched her head and hid a smirk that sprouted upon her face.

"No!" Luxray exclaimed, a sudden look of fear covering his face. His eyes darted around the air searching for something without success it appeared. Luxray's eyes landed on something the Glalie couldn't see and he blasted a thunderbolt at it. To the Glalie's horror the electric move and the invisible force clashed in midair speculating their curiosity.

One of them gasped. "Witch-craft! What is that?!" he exclaimed. They both turned to Froslass and the other one who hadn't spoke earlier yelled, "Is this your doing?!"

"Of course not!" Froslass lied. "Keep shielding us or they'll kill us all!" she added because their sudden accusation temporarily disabled their Protect move.

"Go, run!" Luxray shouted to the follower who was curious about who those three really were. The legend shook his head and took off away from the ice types with Luxray. "There's a turn up ahead!" he said over his panting and heavy footsteps. "You take it, I'll lead them the other way. The path should lead you to the peak!"

"What about you?" the legendary said uncertainly. Sure he knew plenty of Pokemon in his life, but this one was by far the most helpful.

"Don't worry about me, I've outran them every time!" Luxray replied. "Good luck!" he added as the legend turned on to the other path. Before Luxray darted into the other passage however and he delayed himself from the road and looked to the ceiling. "Oh, Arceus, forgive me for this!" he muttered to himself and sparked a discharge at the ceiling. The ground started to vibrate. It would block most of them, but not all of them.

Froslass and the two Glalie were still in pursuit of them when they came to the forked road and hesitated. They heard the rumbling up ahead. "He's gone mad," Froslass muttered. "I'll follow the Luxray, you follow that legend. Don't let him near the top!"

Luxray kept bounding through the passages marking off every tunnel he went through. Was it just him or was the pathway starting to heat up? The temperature was rising rapidly. Luxray didn't know ice types could emit heat, let alone even stand it. Suddenly he realized why the temperature as the walls opened up into a huge cavern with a magma pit at the bottom next to the ledge. Luxray recognized the room well. He only used it for emergencies and so he turned immediately to his left and jumped on the small ledges, nearly falling in sometimes, and kept on running through the more narrow passage that he stumbled upon on his left.

The temperature was falling again. _They don't know these paths that well to cut me off._ Luxray thought, but it wasn't the Glalie that were cutting him off. The Snorunt that were still able to stand and fight flooded the path and Luxray was forced to dash back, only to be stopped by the two Glalie that followed him. He observed the ice types with concern. _There are probably still a hundred Snorunt that way._ Luxray thought when he turned his gaze to the left. _There are only two Glalie though. _"I can take you two on easily," Luxray nodded towards the evolved ice types.

"It's not us you'd be fighting," they said in unison which scared him. Suddenly the temperature was no longer warm nor cold. The chaotic feeling was still there as if the ice and heat were fighting for control of the temperature but canceled each other out. A very loud howl of a legendary rattled the cavern, turning his skin pale. He knew that call anywhere. He had only encountered it once, but it was only him and the legend back then, not with a enemies surrounding him.

**Flashback:**

Back when Luxray was just a Luxio, he discovered the large pit of magma which sizzled and boiled. He hardly understood the passageways then and he had lost himself within the tunnels again. This part however was new to him. He had never been to this part and it shocked him since most of the area was usually bitter cold.

"What the…" Luxio mumbled. _Where did all this magma come from?_ he wondered. He observed the newly discovered surroundings of his. He took note of every foot hold and ledge there was to stand on. _Dead ends are never good,_ Luxio reminded himself.

After a few minutes he surveyed a small opening on the west side of the room. Before he had time to check the path to the tunnel, Luxio heard the most ear splitting shriek. The magma twenty meters down erupted and a beast of pure heat was launched out. It landed on the far side where the other narrow tunnel continued out. I froze in fear. The wild Pokemon turned its attention to the white hot magma below himself where it had once dwelled inside.

For a fraction of a second Luxio thought out of the corner of its eyes it found him. He immediately backed away and dropped to the ground. There was no sound for a few minutes and Luxio thought that he was gone. He dared a peek over the ledge to notice the legendary Pokemon starring back up at him. The wild Heatran let out a huge roar and used Lava Plume. Luxio ran for his life back the other way.

**Flashback Ends:**

The memory is very foggy and Luxray hardly remembered it. He didn't remember what did before or after that event, he didn't want to remember anyway. Who knows how badly Luxray would've been burned had he been caught by the deity? Did he get caught and receive amnesia from pain the legendary Pokemon may or may not have caused?

The ground Luxray's feet stood on nearly broke into a chasm by the vibrations caused by the sudden huge Pokemon's appearance. His skin was sheet pale and he couldn't move from the fear coursing through his veins. The aura the legendary contained was enough to set off a volcanic eruption. Luxray could barely make a sound, yet he brought enough of his courage together to mumble one single word.

"Heatran!" Luxray gasped.

The Glalie snickered. "Heatran, destroy this bothersome pest!" they commanded. Luxray snapped out of his fear enough to observe that the advancing Heatran was charging directly at him. Luxray turned his head the other way to also notice the Snorunt had lost patience and were charging too.

_So this is how it ends._ Luxray thought. Just then, an idea so wild, so stupid popped into his mind like it was sent from Arceus. _Of course!_

The Heatran was closing in and its speed was unwary. Luxray braced himself for the worst as the wild Heatran approached. _Wait for it…_ Luxray thought._ Wait…_ Heatran was about twenty feet away now. Fifteen feet. Ten feet. _Now!_ Luxray screamed in his mind.

Luxray charged right at the Heatran. He very quickly leapt onto the metal parts of Heatran and right over the raging beast. The heat was enough to make Luxray faint and his paws felt severely burned. The Heatran was running too fast to stop and the Snorunt and the Heatran collided. Luxray could feel the temperature heat up even more, probably because some of the Snorunt died from the heat. Before he could feel any pity for them he used Wild Charge to evade the Glalie and run back to the magma filled room.

He ran back up the ledges and used discharge to destroy them. The few Snorunt that survived the hot blast from Heatran, Heatran, and the two Glalie charged into the cavern too. Some of them tried using Ice Shard to stop him but Luxray wasn't going anywhere. He then used Thunderbolt on the rock overhead his exit and the wild Pokemon's exit. Finally, with all his remaining strength, he used Thunder at the ceiling. Pain enveloped Luxray's mind but he didn't cease. His vision was blurring and some of it splotched red.

The entire cave shook violently and even the Heatran looked frightened by now. The ground below their feet opened up and the Heatran and Snorunt fell into the white hot magma. The last two Glalie floated over to the Luxray trying to freeze him, but to no use. The electricity was keeping him warm, yet that wouldn't matter soon. The ceiling started coming down in huge rocks and the Glalie finally went down into the abyss.

Luxray knew that he couldn't stop now. The ceiling would only cave in on him too. Luxray had to make sure those ice types were dead. Heatran would most likely survive this, but he had to make sure it was too weak to retaliate. That other unknown legend has to make it to the peak. He didn't have to live, unlike that legendary. He just had to buy time.

Luxray couldn't bare the pain anymore. Every muscle in his body ached and he had gone blind. Smaller rocks hit his back and he almost went down multiple times. With one last howl of defiance, the Luxray blacked out, and fell into the burning flames.

**Meanwhile…**

"Come back here!" Froslass commanded. For such an gigantic Pokemon, he sure did move fast. Froslass could hardly seem him when he rounded a corner. She struggled to keep up with him and started using Ice Shard, hoping it would slow him down. Just then, the huge beast stopped and summoned an enormous fire ball above his head and threw it right at the shocked Froslass. Even though she dodged it swiftly, it left her terribly burned from the intense heat.

Suddenly Froslass disappeared. The legendary Pokemon scanned its surroundings, searching for the hidden ice type. Without warning, Froslass reappeared behind him and used Blizzard. The attack hit him head on, yet he didn't even flinch. The now irritated Pokemon turned and enveloped itself inside a large blue ball of pure electricity and energy. Froslass barely evaded the attack while the Pokemon kept on charging.

The tunnel shook violently from the damage the Pokemon was doing to it. The stalactites fell to the floor the and the stalagmites were flattened as if a bulldozer had passed over them. Froslass may be good at avoiding such vicious attacks such as that, but she couldn't keep it up much longer. "Even if you reach the top you will have to battle me," Froslass called to him which made him pause. "Because I will reach the peak first or with you!"

The huge being kept on charging through the cavernous tunnels without looking back. Froslass was relentless and the path droned on forever. The legendary Pokemon was starting to wonder if Luxray was right about this path being the right way to the top. He couldn't turn back however with this Pokemon following him.

A very alarming sound reverberated through the air just then. The ground shook and wouldn't cease this time. Froslass tilted her head up for the first time in a while and noticed the shock wave's source. The legendary Pokemon had stopped darting through the rocky tunnels, spun to face her, and was roaring at the top of its lungs. _Hyper Voice_, Froslass decided. She covered her ears with her arms and tried to shake the feeling that her ear drums were about to explode. _I haven't heard any sound louder than Exploud until today_, Froslass thought in pain.

Froslass could hardly think through the sound. Her arms hardly kept any of the sound out, her entire body trembled. The uproar was just too strong. The whole mountain vibrated and reverberated in and out. Froslass thought the pain would never cease, she was going deaf. When her opponent finally relented, Froslass believed she was still hearing the same ear piercing sound. Her ears rang louder than church bells.

When the pain finally subdued miniaturized itself, Froslass held her crouching head up and observed the absence of her nemesis next to her. Froslass nearly exploded the cavern with a blizzard. The anger radiated was an unrelenting black void which fueled her to hurry up to the legendary. When she finally caught up to him, the cavern expanded widely. In fact, it took a minute to realize that it wasn't a cavern anymore, it exposed the mythically purple sky. Froslass didn't know how she guessed this, but she thought they had set foot into (or levitated for Froslass) a different dimension.

Her gaze swiftly spotted the figure which she recognized as her enemy approaching the portal across the peak. Froslass had never been to the peak, her master forbid that she even dared see the entrance to it, yet the ruined architecture was unfathomable. It was as if every ruined column was destroyed specifically to enhance the beauty of it all. The marble stone steps and walkway remained untouched in the middle except for the legendary that stood on it.

"Stop! Someone stop him!" Froslass cried dashing to intercept him at the portal without success. When not a soul was to be found other than those two, she gathered an icy ball of frost inside her arms and it grew exponentially. Froslass hurled a blizzard at the Pokemon with all her might and not a moment too soon. The blizzard was larger than a Golem and it would've crushed a Garchomp.

Though the Pokemon took heavy damage, he kept charging at full speed for the entrance to who knows where at the top of the steps. Froslass felt helpless, no matter what she would do or say the legendary wouldn't stop. Froslass finally failed to fulfill her duties after four long years of service to the legendaries. She would be punished harshly for this. _This can't be happening,_ Froslass thought panicked, _They will throw me into the Distortion World._

As if answering her prayers, a split opened up between the slightly limping legendary and the stairway to the portal. The air grew hot and if ice pokemon could melt, Froslass would. The opening in the appearing chasm glowed red and was hot enough to burn someone. Froslass almost wept with relief, she wasn't going to being thrown into the Distortion World left to die.

An enraged Heatran emerged from the split marble stone and glowed a hundred times brighter than usual. The heat from it almost turned the stone into molten magma. The heat itself was enough to kill a Pokemon. The stunned unknown legendary Pokemon stood shocked trying to recover and use a counter move but to no use. Heatran took advantage of his sudden entry and blasted up a Magma Storm at him.

Now it was time for the unknown legendary Pokemon to tremble with pain. Every time the pain seemed to subside, it flared up again and again, inflicting more and more damage upon him. He could hardly stand it, the pain threatened to overwhelm him every time the pain rose inside him. And suddenly, he felt nothing. For a second, he thought he was dead. It would be better than attempting to endure the unbearable Heatran's rage.

Suddenly he felt a small burn hurt him from his chest and knew he wasn't dead. He raised his head and saw that Heatran were crimpled on the ground without the slightest of movement. Then he saw the large figure looming over the Heatran. "No!" Froslass screamed. "Giratina, I will not be punished for the wrong-doing of your nature!" she added throwing up another Blizzard at Giratina this time.

Heatran looked defeated and was probably at death's doorstep, yet he chose to raise his head one last time for a while and say, "What do you plan to do Kyurem?!" His voice struggled, nearly begged, with every word and his energy depleted completely on his name. Heatran blacked out later for quite a long time.

"Hurry!" Giratina shrieked while holding off Glaceon with Dragon Pulse. "They will wake any minute!"

"That's for you to find out Heatran," Kyurem replied to Heatran's question without a hint of weariness. Kyurem couldn't tell however if he had passed out yet or really heard his response.

And without another moment to spare, Kyurem climbed the stairway and entered the Distortion World.

**I probably won't be updating this for some time from now. I'll be trying hard to work on it however, and remember this is just the Prologue. The main plot and story line is coming up. If anyone wants to work with me or give me some ideas, don't hesitate to message me. **

**Thanks for reading. -A.D.**


End file.
